It is known to provide a rack or cabinet in which electronic components may be mounted. Existing racks may provide surge suppressors or power strips integrated into the rack; components may be plugged into these strips to make movement of the rack or cabinet more convenient. However, components mounted in such cabinets must still be wired individually to one another and to a power source which is typically located external to the rack or enters the rack from multiple locations.
Also, installation personnel must connect wiring to the rack or cabinet, as well as the components, in the field, after the electronic components are integrated into the cabinet. The field installation personnel must then work inside the cabinet to interconnect the components.
Current wiring systems are not well coordinated or designed for ease of installation and consistency, while also permitting ready access to wired components.
A need, therefore, exists for a wiring distribution device that provides central wire management of components for ease of installation in the field.